Daybreak
by black to Leopard-colored eyes
Summary: 5 years after Beaking Dawn. A new school, new humans, but same old vampires. Emmett pretends to have tourette's syndrome. rating may change cuz of futer languge*Emmett***NOTE: I have enough people for the story**
1. Chapter 1

S**o, this is 5 years after breaking dawn. New place, new school, new time. no old friends/enemies, almost, same vamps we all know and love, but new humans. Of course.**

**My mom told me about Tourette's syndrome and I thought it would be funny to have a story in a new school and have Emmett pretend he has it. but I turned into this**

BPOV

We drove to Spackenkill High School in New York. Edward, Alice and I in the Volvo. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper in the red BMW M3.

We haven't been to this part of New York yet and Esme wanted to give it a try. Lucky for us, it was the perfect weather. Rain.

We pulled over into the fire lane at the edge of the sidewalk. Once we were out of the cars, we went over who was who. Edward, Emmett and Alice were Cullens', Rosalie and Jasper were4 the Hale twins, and I was still me, Bella Swan.

From outside, we could here the halls were silent,unlike the noisy classrooms. From the outside, the school looked 3 or 4 stories high, the round library in the middle, with lots of curved windows.

5 years since I was in school.

We stepped into the building. The front office was next to a spiraling staircase, which, had I been human, I would have easily fallen down.

"Edward," I asked when we were in. "Yes?" I shyed away from my original question.

"I think I forgot what I learned in high school" I said instead. Now with the new surroundings, more acute senses and him closer, I was defenitly going to get distracted.

"It'll be ok. I'll tutor you." He said smoothly.

The only sound to human ears was the _click _of Alice's heels agents the floor.

When we stepped into the office, an overwelming smell of toilets **(my dance teacher said it when I was thinking of what to smell) **washed over us. We walked to the closest desk, me in the middle of them all. the woman a the desk looked up uninterested. When she saw Emmett, she was suddenly more then interested. Rosalie gave a low growl.

As they had always done, Edward spoke for them, well, now us.

"Hello. My name is Edward and we are the Cullens, Hales and Swan." He motioned to Emmett and Alice. "Emmett, Alice and i are the Cullens," He motioned to Rosalie and Jasper. " this is Rosalie and Jasper hale," He wrapped his arm protectivly around my waist. "and this is Isabella Swan." he finished gently

I just couldn't let is slide. "Bella." I corrected.

The woman at the desk hesitated before speaking. "Of course. I'm Mrs. Hinch. Welcome to Spackenkill." "Thank you." Edward said

Mrs. Hinch handed us our schedules.

First period I have Art with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Second I had French with Rose and Alice. I was sick of Spanish. Third, Calculus with Edward.

Forth, I had chorus. All alone. though it' not like they couldn't here me. But luckily, we all had lunch next.

Gym, world history, and a free period, all with Edward and Alice.

And of course, Biolagy. O fun! We're all in the same biolagy class.

Mrs. Hinch interupted my thoughts. "Right now, It's the end of 8th period, so just head to the last class of the day." "Thank you." "Edward said kindly. "Tomorrow, All of your teachers will need to sign a slip so before school starts, come to the office, ok?" "Ok" we said in unison as the front door opened.

**Who walks in? I'll have a poll soon so check out my profile. I have a story behind each choice.**


	2. Sorry, AN

**Kay.**

**I've been getting numerous complaints about my spelling. I would like to say that my Microsoft word freezes the computer and so does Spell Check. I also have limited amount of time on the computer and I type fast. **

**Also, dont trash my stori because of spelling mistakes. You should read stories because you like them, not because of the spelling!!**

**Look at my profile. I will have a poll on speling. VOTE!!**

**Also, I'll tri to b more careful of my spelling, but IN THE STORY ONLY!! Author's notes will have MY SPELLING!! **

**I will try to have the next chapter typed by 2day or 2morrow(Daybreak!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**sorri if there r spelling mistakes. my keybord doesnt work rite.  
thank u all who have voted in my poll.(See profile 4 results) in this chapter, i will epxlain tourette's syndrome.**

**once again, thanks 4 voting in my poll(Said sarcastically)**

**Disclaimer:me: i want to be Stephenie Meyer.  
****Steph: you can be me when Edward proposes to you.  
me: EDWARD! GET OVER HERE please!  
Edward:-reads convo-Laura? Will you marry me?  
me:oh Edward! Yes!!  
Steph:NO!!****  
Bella:-angry, crying- Edward? what... uh...what? you don't love me any more?  
Edward:Sorry...I...uh...sorry-hugs Bella-  
me:-whines- Edward, now I'm Steph Meyer. _My_ Twilight says you kiss me!  
Edward:OK-leaves Bella- -leans down-  
Me:- wakes up- Damn. I had the best dream...**

**Voici:**

**Chapter 2**

Taken by surprise, we all froze. What Mrs. Hintch saw was a girl about 5'4" with bronze ringlet hair down past her back with chocolaty brow eyes in the middle of her pale-as-snow heart-shaped face.

That's what she saw, but we smelled. Renesmee.

Her soprano voice cut through the air. "Sorry I'm late. You just had to leave without me!" She strode forward until she was next to me.

Mrs. Hintch seemed awe-struck while Edward stifled a laugh.

Renesmee put her arm around me while she touched her palm to my cheek. She pictured two words; Vanessa Cullen.

Still dazed, Mrs. Hintch said, "You must be Vanessa Cullen." Nessie put on a pleasant smile. "Yes I am. I had to stay later to help my parents unpack." She said as smoothly as Edward had.

"Welcome to Spackenkill," she repeated. "Thank you."

We all left the office. All towards Biology.

Only Rose, Emmett and Nessie spoke. First Rose, in a harsh voice. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What do you think you are doing in high school!?" "I wanted to see what high school was like before I look like an adult. I grow slow enough now that people won't see any difference and if they do, I'll say it's a growth spurt. Lighten up Rose." Renesmee said. Emmett followed. "Yeah, lighten up Rose." She just sighed.

Suddenly, a question popped up. "Edward, why were you trying not to laugh in the office?" He laughed randomly. "Because," he started," when Nessie came in, she was thinking: Another one? How many are there? I'll just run a search later.' The way she thought it was hilarious." We all burst out laughing, including Renesmee.

"Renesmee, you do know that you have to act human, right? No speed or strength. ASnd you have to talk li-" "Of course, Bella. Esme explained to me what I have to do. She's who enrolled me."

As it turns out, Nessie (Vanessa Cullen) is in all of my classes, exept chorus. She's in Jazz band with Edward.

--

Biology was in room 512, top floor. We had five min until the bell rang. We walked slowly. We heard the teacher before we got to the middle of the first flight of stairs.

"Oh class, since this is the slowest class, before the bell rings, I'll give you an over veiw of what you will be learning soon. The other classes are learning about Tourette's syndrome. Does anybody know what that is?"

The room fell silent. Of course, I remember what it is. Jill, a girl from Phoenix, had it.

The teacher continued. "of course not. Tourette's syndrome is made up of a mental and physical component. What it does is it makes the person have short but very random muscle spasms and un-knowingly weaves in curse words with everyday language. The muscle spasms are normally in the hands and feet, but it can be any muscle, really. The disease is strictly hereditary and there is no known cure."

I wonder...  
**(I thought of ending there but it would be too short)**

"Hey, Emmett," I called. "Yeah?" "Did you just hear what the Biology teacher said? About Tourette's syndrome?" I asked.

Almost on cue, his face filled with confusion.

"Yea, why?" He asked slowly.

We all froze. I looked at everyone else. They were looking at me with big smiles on their faces. Obviously, they knew what I was thinking.

Renesmee placed her hand on my cheek again. She showed me her hand on Emmett's cheek. The scene changed to Emmett telling the teacher he has Tourette's syndrome white throwing in many curse words and flicking his wrist.

She stepped back. I looked at Edward. He smiled and nodded at me. I grined at Emmett. We all did.

Edward spoke."Renesmee, would you do the honors?"

Renesmee walked to Emmett and placed her hand on his cheek.

A huge grin broke out across his face. Renesmee stepped away. Edward also stepped away.

Emmett jerked his leg. He flicked his wrist out to Rosalie, hitting her arm. Rose and Alice stepped away from him. We all grinned.

"Now I fuckin' know-" flick "- what you bitches were-" jerk"- smilin' the hell about." He kicked Jasper hard in the shin. He winced. "Ow. That was hard for a vampire." We all laughed.

We continued up the stairs, Emmett occasionally hitting or kicking someone or having an outburst of low curses.

**There. hopfully that is good. I did my best with spelling. **

**sorri bout the short chapters. **

**thanx again 4 all who voted in the poll 4 this stori.**

**-Laura**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. _*Reasons why are listed in chapter 6 on 'What have I done?'_**

**Disclaimer: **

**Who invented disclaimers? I don't know. Their stupid.  
****Who invented lollypops and gummy bears??=the Full House ****kids.  
I used to watch that show...  
****Who invented Twilight? = Stephenie Meyer.**

**On with it then....**

_**Chapter 3!!!**_

We reached room 512. Alice said the bell would ring in 45 seconds. We waited.

I wondered. What would their first impressing of me be? A loser, a slut? What of Renesmee? Of all of us?

In Forks, Edward had been alone. Now it was my daughter.

I look at the ring rubbing against my fingers. MY RING!!!

"Edward, I know we're in high school, but," I couldn't continue. I just held out my hand, showing the ring. "My ring..."

"Just because we're in high school doesn't mean you can't wear a wedding ring" He said sweetly.

"I know, it's just... what will everyone thing of it?"

"Let then think what they want to think. Everyone else doesn't matter."

He's to kind for me. I don't deserve him.

"Uh, guys," Alice interrupted, "sorry to ruin your little, uh, moment here, but the bell will ring in 3..., 2...1-"

Ding...ding...

The doors burst open, kids streaming out into the hallway, hurrying to 9th period. Some froze, some stared in the passing, and others stopped by the decrease in the daily hall flow. The noise died down to a low whisper.

The whispering started. I heard things like, '... at them,' and 'must be new...' and all that jazz.

Then, it really started.

Things like 'look at her...so hot,' and '...his muscles. But who's he with? God he's hot,' were being said. This was going to be a long year.

We walked into the room. Desks sat three people each. Oh joy.

The teacher was shuffling papers on his desks. He looked up when someone else entered the room. His eyebrows shot up when he saw us.

"Hello. I'm Mr. BonShwagen. Welcome to Biology."

"Hello," Emmett started. This will be fun. "My fuckin' name is Emmett Cullen. This is the shity Rosalie and Jasper Hale, my sister Alice, my damn brother Edward and his bitchy wife, Bella."

Mr. BonShwagen stood opened- mouthed, staring at him.

The kid burst out laughing.

"Nice. That's just what I needed. Hey, thanks man." She said. She gave Emmett a high five, still chucking.

"My name's Laura. I got two open seats at my table. Who wants them?" Wow, she talks easily.

Renesmee, (Vanessa,) 'showed' me Laura starting open-mouthed at us when she walked in; but questionably. I looked to Edward. He just shrugged.

**A/N: I know I want to keep this in Bella's POV, but some things are better in others'.**

**EPOV (with relapse)**

This is one strange girl. It's our first day here, and yet she didn't stare at us. Who does that?

_Oh no! I had a lab due today, a history report and a French project due tomorrow. What am I going to do?!?! I've had no time to practice the piano or the chorus songs, and to make it worse, I have dance tonight. Aw hell. Now these new kids just waltz in here like they own the school. They are so lucky this is their first day. Wait a second. Hmm... They look just like…_

Wait, where's the rest of it? It's like, her mind disappeared.

Emmett introduced us, in his _special_ way. It was funny, but we didn't laugh.

She did.

"Nice. That's just what I needed. Hey, thanks man." Still laughing, she high fived Emmett.

I 'saw' Nessie 'showing' Bella the girl staring at us. They looked to me.

I rechecked her mind. Nothing. I just shrugged.

"My name's Laura. I got two open seats at my table. Who wants them?"

_Better _try _to talk to them while I can. Soon, one of the Sarah's, Melissa, or Dayana will get a hold of them. Obviously, they have money, I mean look at her shoes,_

Alice had worn her ballet flats from Japan.

_No one from around here had those. They look like they were made in, Japan or something. Soon, some clique will claim them._

When no one answered her, she asked, "So... Where did you all move from?"

Before we could answer, Mr. BonShwagen face swelled up. "Excuse me! We do NOT use that language in my classroom!" The few other students in the room started to snicker at him.

Wow. Talk about a delayed reaction.

_Wow. Talk about a delayed reaction. Oh, right..._

Wow. Same as me... only, Laura.

Emmett just laughed. "Sorry if I did any fucking thing wrong. I have the god damned Tourettes syndrome." And he had to finish it off by whacking him in the head.

_How's that, Eddy? _He thought. I glared at him.

"To answer your question, Laura," Rose said, getting on/off topic. "We moved from Washington state. Too much rain."

"Yea, I've heard that." She said with a thoughtful expression. And yet, the only picture that came to mind was this old woman, in her eighties', maybe. Curly red hair, which was clearly a perm, with light blue-grey eyes, like blue topaz. If they were related, then I see where Laura gets her eye color, except for that touch of green.

"Man," she said after a moment. "I wish I lived in Forks. I love their forests. What do you hunt?"

**Bella's POV**

"What do you hunt?" She said, thoughtlessly fingering her book.

What do we hunt? I could say many things. Mountain lions, deer, squirrel. But, what do we hunt? How could she know we hunt?

Alice had this constricted look on her face.

"I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat, Laura." The late bell had rung already. Turning to the class, he said, "Now class, we have a few new students." Now to us, "Will you please introduce yourselves?"

Emmett started, but Rose cut him off. Edward was looking back and forth between me and Laura with curiosity and frustration. Pushing back my mental wall, I asked, _What's wrong? How could she know??_ He looked slightly relieved at me, but still frustrated.

He went to put his arm around me when I was introduced, as his wife.

"I honestly don't know."

**Ok. Not what I had planed. At least the end for this chapter. **

**Ya know, I write things in my notebook, but when I type it ages later, I change almost everything. Like, it was originaly going to end with notepassing between Bella and Laura with a shocking twist, but, oh well. **

**Now, you may never know.**

**-Laura**

_*thankx to 4vr17Vi for posting this :)_


	5. AN again

**I could never want to deprive you of my awesome writing skills, like I have in the past, (my brother just read that sentence and said: 'HAHAHAHA, what skill??') but I have to for just 1 more moment. **

**A/N: I am looking for clique members. **

**There's Sarah S, the snobby cheerleader and team members (fashion) (need 5 people), **

**there's Melissa and her table (rich bitches of the school) (need 3 people), **

**there's Dayana and her twin (friendly to face, but snobs who will spread rumors about you and talk behind you back) (need 1 person) **

**Then, there's the other Sarah B. (weird crazy-ish, FRIENDLY person) and her group of friends, includes 2 pre-approved friends (needs 2 more people), **

**and if you want to be in my story, then review with your first name, your appearance, and what group you want to be in. First come, first serve.**

**-Laura**

**_*Thanks to 4vr17Vi for psting this :)_**


	6. Review Response

Unfortunatly, this is not another piece of the story. I'm sorry to disappoint anyone following this story and found it interesting.

I would like to dedicate this little chapter, not really a chapter, to the latest reviewer, **Iwishyoudead**. First, log into an account, don't be scared to show your profile, I don't spam hate. Second, why on earth would you wish someone dead? I think that's worse than what you're accusing me of.

I never claimed to know all there is about Torretts. At the time I wrote this, I only had some online information, what my mom has told me, and I know that my dance teacher's son has Tourettes. No one gets everything right. You expect me to know what I'm talking about when I can't even spell correctly? I didn't know twelve year olds have to be responsible and accountable for everything little thing in a fanfiction.

And one thing that's offensive to you may not be to another, same with stupid. Plus, imagine a book as a life. For the first few months of a baby's life; there's nothing but crying, pooping, and puking. But it's still a life and you'd be an asshole to call it stupid.

If you were to notice the date, I last edited this four years ago. One obviously changes in that amount of time, their views and whatnot. This is something I wrote, so I have it up. If I were to take down this story, it would be because I have no intention of keeping up with it. I probably won't continue it because my interests have changed, but I won't take it down for you.

Since you're so worried about me using 'a very rich person's property,' look around you. You're on . I know I'm using it. I said it was hers, not mine. And it wasn't her idea to put the disease in, otherwise it would be in her book. And, it also wasn't her idea to turn the characters into sluts and whores that do nothing but masturbate and have orgies, like some of the other stories on here. If I've offended you, I'm sorry, but I have also been offended on this site as well. I'm not broadcasting my opinion of Tourettes and shoving it down your throat either. If you don't like it, don't read it. Like rap music. I don't like them singing about money for sex, "n- this and n- that, fuck shit, gun, mothafucka, stupid ho, sex sex sex dick hoes mothafucka, blow shit up, kill people fuck the haters im the king mothafucka." I don't like rap, I find some of it offensive, SO I DON'T LISTEN TO IT. What am I going to do? Sue a big-name rap artist because I was offended at his degrading of women? No! So why would Stephanie sue me because I'm using her characters in correlation to a disease? Besides, you don't know what I had planned for this story. Maybe a character's relative has Tourettes, and Emmett was gonna be taught a lesson. BUT, who will ever know now? Just another abandoned story. Make up whatever ending you want, but don't come here and tell me how it goes.

Now, I hope you have a nice day. Come back now, ya hear?


End file.
